Date? Or Nah
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Are we on a date? Because it sure seems like it... JcxRicardo


**Disclaimer:** This is a homosexual pairing so don't like don't read. I was watching Thesezdudes the other day and it got me thinking that maybe I should write another Jcoric fic so...here it is.  
Tbh just a bit of fluff, reviews mean a lot! Enjoy;)

Xoxox

"Why aren't we together?" Jc asks one night while they are at the movies and Ricardo promptly chokes on his coke.

"What." He says dumbly, his voice cracking at the end like it used to do when he was a teenager. That could be an excuse if Ricardo were in fact fifteen, but now the only thing he can do is try avoiding Jc's eyes and thank God Jc is not able to hear his heart going crazy inside his chest.

"They are on a date." Jc points at a couple kissing and giggling. "They are too." He gestures to another couple sitting three rows from them. "We -" Jc points at himself and then pokes Ricardos chest insistently. "should be too."

"I -" He stops, confused. Ricardo would be lying if he said he never thought about it, holding Jc's hand at the movies, kissing him before the movie starts, but he never thought things would go this way – he should have imagined, of course Jc would do this in the most obnoxious way ever."I don't -"

"You don't want to?" Jc inquires, narrowing his eyes menacingly. It makes Ricardo wonder how many times Jc thought about this.

"No!" Ricardo rushes to say. "I mean yes! I do, you just – surprised me?" He feels ridiculous, like a teenager talking to his crush for the first time, like Kian trying to get Andrea to go on a date with him again.

Nice, Ricardo huffs, he became Kian.

"Great" Jc beams at him, reaching for Ricardo's hand and giving it a little squeeze before turning his attention to the screen where the movie is about to start. "It's starting." Jc whispers, but Ricardo can't stop staring at his everything. His eyes and his big black glasses he decides to wear and the mouth Ricardo doesn't know if he's allowed to kiss just yet.

"What just happened?" He can't help but ask because as much as he's got to know Jc over the years of O2l, thesezdudes and not to mention college, it's still hard to read him sometimes. Ricardo doesn't know if this 'friends go to the movies' turned to 'date at the movies' or Jc was talking about a future date, when they both are mentally and physically prepared for this.  
Not wearing old jeans and stupid sneakers, Ricardo mentally curses himself.

"I asked if we are on a date and you confirmed." Jc squeezes his hand again, a soft smile on his face and Ricardo's stomach turns because that smile is for him.

"But -"

"But what?" Jc interrupts and Ricardo shivers at the tone.

"It was kind of sudden." He watches Jc's face fall and immediately starts to panic. "I'm not backing off!" Ricardo yells, ignoring a kid telling him to shut up. "I just imagined this going differently."

"How did you imagine?" Jc asks, glaring when the same kid starts to throw popcorn at them.  
"For starters I would be wearing something clean." He says and Jc bites a laugh, eyes shining with amusement. "And we would go to I dunno Taco Bell if you'd like. Then I'd kiss you in the car."

"Dudeee You're a sap." Jc mocks but leans in to kiss Ricardos cheek anyway. "And we went to Taco Bell last week."  
"We – that was a date?"

"Apparently." He laughs and Ricardo joins him without even thinking. "Jesus!" Jc snaps when the kid keeps throwing popcorn at them. "We're having an epiphany here, can't you respect that?" Using his grip on Ricardo's hand to tug him closer, Ricardo smiles at Jc and presses small kisses on his lips and cheek before moving to mouth at his neck. "Kids these days can't even respect their elders." He sighs, running a hand over Ricardo's back and Jc can almost hear him smiling.

"Yeah." He mumbles against Jc's neck, breathing in his scent as it turns sweet and spicy.

Happy, Jc realises, just being held by Ricardo makes Jc happy.

"God." His chest feels warm and Jc laughs against his shoulder.

"I know." Jc sighs, stroking Ricardos hair and pressing a kiss against his neck. "I know."

"We should skip the movie."

"Yeah." He agrees but neither of them move, Jc actually holds him even tighter.

"Now?"

"Five minutes."

"Okay." Ricardo whispers pleased, thinking that he could stay like this forever. "Okay."

Xoxoxo

Low key have been shipping them together since thesezdudes and even after that ended it. Looking back on Jc's vlogs and videos with Ricardo I could totally tell Ricardo so low key (not so low key) liked Jc...

Thanks for reading, reviews mean a lot:)

Bye!


End file.
